Hollywood Arts Presents: Wicked
by just.the.girl.in.the.mirror
Summary: For their spring production, Hollywood Arts is putting on the musical Wicked. Join Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Trina through the audition and rehearsal process and see how Hollywood Arts puts on their production of the hit Broadway show. Bade. Slight Cabbie. Multi-chapter. HIATUS.
1. The Audition Sheet

Hollywood Arts High School Presents: Wicked

WICKED is the untold story of the witches of Oz. Long before Dorothy drops in, two other girls meet in the Land of Oz One, born with emerald-green skin, is smart, fiery and misunderstood. The other is beautiful, ambitious and very popular. WICKED tells the story of their remarkable odyssey, how these two unlikely friends grow to become the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good.

Please prepare a song in the style of the show (or from the show) suitable for the character for which you are auditioning (if applicable). An accompanist is provided. Please bring sheet music in the correct key.

GLINDA: Female, The "good" witch. Pretty, charming, entrancing, ambitious, perky, vain, very popular, but also vulnerable and sympathetic. Needs excellent comic chops and star power. Needs a glorious singing voice with high soprano and belt capability. STARRING

ELPHABA: Female, The "wicked" witch. Born with emerald-green skin, she has had a rough childhood and is an outcast from the beginning. Smart, fiery, sensitive, passionate, misunderstood, sincere, has potent inner beauty, rallies for the underdog, has great talent for sorcery. Needs star power and a powerhouse, high pop/rock belt singing voice. STARRING

FIYERO: Male, any ethnicity. The Winkie prince, a wealthy party boy. Very handsome with striking presence. Not really shallow and self-absorbed as he initially seems. Glinda pursues him, but he is much more intrigued by Elphaba. Needs a strong, high pop/rock singing voice. PRINCIPAL

NESSAROSE: Female, Elphaba's lonely, compassionate, attractive younger sister, she was favored by their father. Has spent her life crippled in a wheelchair. Becomes involved with Boq and becomes the Wicked Witch of the East. Needs a commanding actress with a strong singing voice. PRINCIPAL

BOQ: Male, any ethnicity, height of 5'8" or shorter. A helpless, quirky Munchkin. Enamored with Glinda, who pays him no mind. Reluctantly, he becomes involved with Nessarose. Needs a comical actor with a strong, high singing voice. PRINCIPAL

DOCTOR DILLAMOND: Male, any ethnicity. A distinguished and well-liked professor at Shiz University. He is a goat and the sole animal on the faculty. He becomes a victim to the animal discrimination occurring in Oz. Needs a strong actor with a sense of gravity, authority, and comic skill. Must sing. PRINCIPAL

THE WIZARD OF OZ: Male, Needs a strong, distinctive, engaging, sweet character actor with powerful presence. Must sing. PRINCIPAL

MADAME MORRIBLE: Female, any ethnicity. Headmistress of Shiz University. Dignified, powerful, haughty, has a dark side. Takes Elphaba under her wing, training her in sorcery. Needs a strong, comical character actress with formidable presence. Must sing. PRINCIPAL

**This idea has been bothering me for quite some time now. So, it's finally happening! Let's just pretend that the rights to do Wicked as a school production have finally been released and that Hollywood Arts has acquired said rights. **

**I'll try and stay true to the dates that I wrote in the auditions sheet. So, hopefully the first chapter will be out on Friday. **

**This whole thing is based upon a few auditions posts that I have seen. Despite the idiosyncrasies of the school and the eclectic student body, I feel like Hollywood Arts would present things as professionally as possible. The description of the show is from the official Wicked website. The role descriptions are from the 2005 listing. So, I don't own that. I suppose it belongs to Stephan Schwartz or Joe Mantello. Also, obviously, I do not own the musical Wicked or the show Victorious. **

**Next chapter: Tori, Jade, Cat, and Trina audition for the production. Who do you guys think should play who? **


	2. Auditions- Part One

**I know that I said that this would be out on Friday, so I apologize for being late.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious, Wicked, or the songs that the girls use to audition which are listed below. Also, I cut them all so they would make a bit more sense to do at an audition.**

The morning of her audition, Tori woke up an hour before her alarm was set to go off.

She started warming up her voice only seconds after getting out of bed. She showered, dressed, and dried her hair, all while trying every single vocal warm up she could think of, and when she ran out, found more on her computer.

Tori was curling her hair, when she heard Trina singing from her room. She would never tell Trina this, but she instantly dreaded even five minutes in a car with her sister. Tori guessed she was trying to sing Defying Gravity, but it sounded as if she was being brutally murdered.

After the fourth but what felt like the hundredth time hearing her sister destroy yet another song from Wicked, Tori couldn't take it anymore. She half-ran down the hall to her sister's room, opening the door without knocking.

Tori gapes at her sister, who is standing in front of her mirror singing into a hairbrush, "And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling thing I'd never felt!"

Tori covers her ears with her hands, "Trina,"

Her sister spins around, welding her hairbrush like a weapon. "Tori, why'd you interrupt me?"

"Because…" _that sounded like a cat being shoved into a dishwasher. _Tori wants to say but never would, "Because we're going to be late." Tori looks at the clock on her sister's wall, thankful that that was the truth. They only had ten minutes to get to school.

Hours later, Tori was standing in front of Mr. Sikowitz, moments away from her audition. Elphaba was her dream role, so she'd chosen a song she'd been singing since she was three years old, the only song that seemed to fit an audition for Wicked.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow, Skies are blue,

And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why can't I?"

Tori took a breath and smiled. She'd never felt better about an audition in her life.

* * *

Trina knew that she would be perfect at this audition.

She also knew that the role of Elphaba had been written for her. Still, she let Tori believe that she stood a chance. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be the untalented sister. She went through the day listening to everyone talk about their audition. She didn't even talk about it; there was nothing to talk about. She knew that she would get it, and didn't want to make everyone else feel bad.

She thought that the auditions before hers must have gone bad, because Mr. Sikowitz didn't look very happy when she walked in the room.

She had chosen a song from her favorite musical. She had watched the movie at least fifty times, and had even choreographed a dance to go with her audition.

"The name on everybody's lips is gonna be: Trina

The lady raking in the chips is gonna be: Trina

I'm gonna be a celebrity,

That means somebody everyone knows,

They're gonna recognize my eyes, my hair,, my teeth, my boobs, my nose.

From just some dumb mechanics wife, I'm gonna be: Trina

Who says that murder's not an art?

And who in case she doesn't hang,

Can say she started with a bang?

Trina Vega!"

Trina guessed that Sikowitz must have thought she would so good it made him speechless. As she walked out of the audition room, he didn't even say anything.

* * *

Cat had never been this excited.

That was saying a lot. The redhead got excited about everything. Still, her name was next on the list to audition for Wicked and she had to use every ounce of her self-control not to jump up and down with excitement. She had seen the original company in New York, and had fallen absolutely in love. She had tried to give Jade a makeover once, like Galinda does to Elphaba, but Jade threatened to burn her stuffed giraffe. Still, she felt like if she were a blonde, she would be Galinda.

Cat couldn't control herself anymore and literally skipped into the audition room. She was singing a song she sang in the big showcase her Freshman Year. Her brother came to watch her and ever since then, he wouldn't take his special medicine unless she sang it. She figured that it would be perfect for her audition.

"What's new Buenos Aires?

I'm new; I want to say I'm just a little stuck on you, you'll be on me too

I get out here, Buenos Aires

Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me

Just a little touch of star quality

Hello, Buenos Aires, get this, just look at me dressed up somewhere to go

We'll put on a show

And if ever I go too far it's because of the things you are

Beautiful town, I love you

And if I need a moment's rest give your lover the very best

Real eiderdown and silence.

Stand back, Buenos Aires

Because you ought to know what'cha gonna get in me

Just a little touch of, just a little touch of, just a little touch of star quality"

She leaves the room, still skipping and now singing "We're Off to See the Wizard." She goes to her locker to retrieve her purple giraffe (she thought it would look silly, bringing him into her audition.)

"Hi Cat," Cat turns around to see Robbie and Rex.

"Hi Robbie, hi Rex" Cat thought that it was a little silly that Robbie was so attached to a puppet (which wasn't nearly as cool as giraffe), but still, she didn't want to be rude.

"How did you audition go?"

"It was good," Cat can't look at Robbie anymore, so she focuses her attention on Mr. Purple. "I hope I get it," She hadn't really been nervous until now. She'd never wanted something so much, and for all of her perkiness, she was still worried.

"Cat, you're the most talented girl I know. You'll get it."

Cat giggles, and her face turns as red as her hair. She wants to return the compliment, because no matter what anyone says, she knows that Robbie is talented. It's one of the things that she likes most about him, even though she doesn't want him to know that. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Fiyero,"

Cat can't say anything, she just laughs. "Oh Robbie,"

* * *

Jade was not happy.

This was nothing new of course. She could write an entire book simply listening all of the things that made her unhappy; the color yellow, Tori Vega, the word panties, but there was one thing, believe it or not, Jade hated more than anything else in the world; auditioning.

Not only was Sikowitz more than fifteen minutes late for class, but her audition was in less than three hours and, although she had been rehearsing for hours every day, she had never felt more unprepared. And this was, in her entirely accurate opinion, even more important than her auditions for Hollywood Arts. This was Wicked, and this was Elphaba, and although she would never admit this to anyone, not even Beck, Jade was absolutely terrified.

Finally, her acting teacher climbed through the window of his classroom, holding a rubber chicken in one hand and a fishing rod in the other. Robbie started to ask, and Jade gave him a look that told him not to say a single word that would distract their teacher from actually teaching them something that might help her. Thankfully, Sikowitz talked about auditioning. For the first time since coming to Hollywood Arts, Jade gave him her complete and absolute attention. She even took notes.

She thought that they help. By the time she was about to audition, her nerves had actually calmed. Well, maybe not calmed, but she no longer felt like she was going to melt into the floor like the Wicked Witch of the West. She had planned on singing The Man that Got Away, until she realized that Tori was singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow. She wasn't about to sing a song by the same person as Tori Vega. So, she picked the next best thing in Liza Minnelli.

"What good is sitting alone in your room?

Come hear the music play

Life is a cabaret, old chum come to the cabaret

Put down the knitting, the book and the broom it's time for a holiday

Life is a cabaret, old chum so come to the cabaret

What could permitting some prophet of doom

To wipe every smile away

Life is a cabaret, old chum so come to the cabaret

Come taste the wine, come hear the band, come blow that horn

Start celebrating right this way your table's waiting

Start by admitting from cradle to tomb isn't that long a stay

Life is a cabaret, old chum it's only a cabaret, old chum

And I love a" Jade took a breath, readying herself to belt the final note.

"cabaret," Her voice cracked, all of her vocal training working against her. The music of the song faded, and Sikowitz thanked her.

The second the door shut behind her she started running. She ran to her locker, wanting to rip all the scissors off of the door and throw them against a wall. Instead she opens her locker, staring inside at all the books and old script and sheet music, all the things that were supposed to have helped her but had done absolutely nothing.

"Jade," She knows that Beck is standing behind her, and she can't even look at him. Instead, she keeps looking into her locker, eyeing the Steamboat Suzie script. She couldn't breathe, knowing that she would probably end up being cast as Tori's understudy again. "Jade…" Beck says again, "How was your audition?"

Jade spins around, giving Beck a look she usually especially reserved for Tori Vega and people who wear bibs in restaurants. "How do you _think _it went?" She screams, instantly attracting the attention of everyone else waiting to audition.

Her boyfriend puts an arm around her shoulders, "If you don't get cast as Elphaba, we'll just have to stage a coup."

Jade suddenly remembers exactly why she love him, "I wouldn't mind that,"

**How did everyone like this chapter? Favorite lines? **

**Oh, do you think that everyone is in character enough? **

**Jade's voice cracking during her last note was based on Idina Menzel's own voice cracking during her Wicked audition. I just couldn't resist giving a reference to the Wicked-ly talented Adele Dazeem. The Man that Got Away is a song done by Judy Garland in the movie A Star is Born. **

**Tori sang Somewhere Over the Rainbow from the Wizard of Oz by Harold Arlen and lyrics by E.Y. Harburg. **

**Cat sang Buenos Aires from the musical Evita by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice, Jade sang Cabaret from the musical Cabaret by John Kander and Fred Ebb and Trina sang Roxie from the musical Chicago by Fred Ebb and John Kander, but I just couldn't resist having her change it to her own name, I thought that was completely in character. **

**Next chapter: Beck, Andre, and Robbie go through their auditions. **


	3. Auditions- Part Two

**Hollywood Arts Presents: Wicked  
A Victorious Fanfiction  
Chapter Three: The Boys Audition's  
**

The day of Robbie's audition mainly consisted of trying to remember the words of his song and desperately attempting to ignore Rex's jabs at his every failing self-confidence.

He thinks that he might not be so nervous if he didn't know that Cat was auditioning for Galinda. But she had been talking about it for weeks, rehearsing her auditioning piece with him, and randomly singing Popular in the middle of lunch, in between classes, and one day, in the middle of a test over symbolism in Hamlet. He knew without a doubt that she would get the part, and that meant that no matter what role _he _was cast in, he would be working in a close proximity to the girl he has had a not-so-secret-yet-completely-unrequited-crush on since their freshmen year.  
Because of all of this, he had chosen a song that always made him think of Cat, or rather what he wished he could have with Cat. Every time he heard it, he couldn't help but think of the perky redhead.

"_Last one picked, non-athletic, last one picked, at sports I was pathetic _

_other kids could tumble and run, but my coordination was totally un _

_six guys left, stomach sinking, three guys left, my self-esteem was shrinking _

_felt so ashamed I could've cried, nobody wanted me on their side _

_I was the last one picked, rejected by the rabble _

_Last one picked I could beat em' all at scrabble _

_My brains didn't do me a bit of good _

_The bottom of the barrel was wear I stood _

_But time went by, and I met you and learned a team could consist of two _

_The way I am is a-okay and who cares about kids games anyway _

_last one picked the past is past now _

_last one picked at last im not the last now _

_I'm first draft pick on a winning team as I'd always dreamed I'd be _

_Imagine my surprise, when out of all those other guys _

_You picked me."_

* * *

Andre thinks that he might be the only one of his friends that _wasn't _nervous for his Wicked audition.

This was mainly due to the fact that he knew that musical like the back of his hand. It was the first show that he learned the score for, and he had even sung Dancing Through Life for the Big Showcase last year. It was their senior year, and he was unbelievably happy they would all be ending their time at Hollywood Arts with Wicked.

The song he chose to audition with was for him what he knew Defying Gravity was for most people. It was one that was on almost constant repeat on his Pear Phone, just because he related to it so well. Because unlike most of his classmates, he wanted something more than to make millions being a cookie-cutter pop star that preformed songs that someone else wrote for him. He wanted to make an impact.

"_One song glory, one song before I go_

_Glory, one song to leave behind_

_Find one song, one last refrain_

_Glory, from the pretty boy front man_

_Who wasted opportunity_

_Time flies, time dies_

_Glory, one blaze of glory, one blaze of glory, glory_

_Find glory in a song that rings truth, _

_truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame_

_Find, one song, a song about love, glory, _

_from the soul of a young man_

_Time flies and then_

_No need to endure anymore_

_Time dies"_

* * *

Beck felt terrible for Jade.

She refused to tell him what had happened at her audition yesterday, only that it had gone terribly (which he knew was not true) and that there was absolutely no way she was going to be cast as anything, let alone Elphaba (which he also knew was not true.) Although he knew he was a bit biased Jade was, no offense to Tori or Cat, the most talented girl he had ever known. If she wasn't cast as Elphaba, it was Sikowitz's loss.

He tried to tell her all of this, but still, she wouldn't listen. After he found her at her locker, he thought he had cheered her up. This morning proved him wrong. Before their acting class, Robbie had attempted to ask Jade what was bothering her. In response, his girlfriend threw Rex out the open window. Normally, Beck would have reprimanded her, but today he just moved his chair closer to hers, and put an arm around her shoulder.

Still as much as he loved her and hated seeing her upset, he forces it to the back of his mind, and tries to solely focus on his audition. Beck had seen Les Miserables five times. And, as much as he liked Wicked, Les Mis would always stand alone as his favorite musical. So, after literally hours of deliberation on his part, he chose a song from Les Miserables.

"_There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on._

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone._

_From the table in the corner they could see a world reborn_

_And they rose with voices ringing and I can hear them now!_

_The very words that they had sung became their last communion_

_On this lonely barricade at dawn._

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me that I live and you are gone._

_There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on._

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me what your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more" _

Beck finished the song, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, not when his Sikowitz was the only person that could tell him what was bothering his girlfriend.

"Sikowitz,"

"I don't know when the cast list will be posted! Stop patronizing me!"

It is moments like that when Beck wonders how Sikowitz had been teaching at Hollywood Arts for ten years, "That isn't what I was going to ask,"

"Oh," He finally looks up at Beck, "Well, then what is it?"

"How was Jade's audition?"

He almost doesn't expect an answer. Even his undeniably cool but more-than-likely clinically insane acting teacher taught that auditions were no one's business other than the person auditioning. But since Mr. Sikowitz had walked in the room right when Jade made Rex defy gravity, Beck guessed he figured out that Jade was upset.

"One of the best I've ever seen, why?"

"She acted like she didn't do very well," He says. Sikowitz finally tells him that Jade's voice cracked during her audition, then asks him to spread the word that he cast list would be posted Monday. Beck still felt awful for his girlfriend, but at least now he knew how to fix it.

* * *

There was nothing else they could do. Tori, Trina, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Beck all wanted to be cast. But, mistakes, no matter how long and intense they were dwelled on, couldn't be fixed.

Now, all they could do was wait.

**Beck sang Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserables by Claude-Michel Schönberg, Alain Boublil and Jean-Marc Natel,**

**Andre sang One Song Glory from the musical Rent by Jonathan Larson. I'm not really a Rent fan, but there was no other option for Andre. That song is practically his anthem. I realized when I was writing this that his and Beck's audition pieces look a lot shorter than everyone else's, but that's because they're slower songs. Believe me though, Beck will get plenty of screen time. **

**Robbie sang Last One Picked from a musical called Whoop De Do. It was created by Charles Catanese, Howard Crabtree, Dick Gallagher, Phillip George, Peter Morris and Mark Waldrop. I heard this song done at a master class I took a couple of years ago, remembered it, and thought it was absolutely perfect for Robbie. **

**Next chapter: The cast list is posted. Any predictions? I'm going to go ahead and post it later (Sunday) so you all won't have to wait long!**


	4. The Cast List

Wicked Main Cast List:

Elphaba…Jade West

G(a)linda…Cat Valentine

Fiyero…Beck Oliver

Nessarose…Tori Vega

Boq…Robbie Shapiro

The Wizard…Andre Harris

Madame Morrible…Trina Vega

Rehearsal will begin on the April 10th. Pick up your script in Mr. Sikowitz's room, and try and be off book by the beginning of rehearsal if possible. Bring your questions to Mr. Sikowitz, along with two large coconuts as a gift for allowing you people to put on this show*

*That last thing isn't required, simply a suggestion.

* * *

**Before I get any further into this, I feel like I need to make something clear. Victorious, although it primarily focuses on Tori, is an ensemble show. So, I'm going to stay true to that and feature everyone in this fanfiction. However, since Jade and Cat (and Beck to a lesser extent) have been cast as the leads, they are the ones that will be primarily featured. **

**Now, for the longest author's note in the history of authors notes. **

**Okay, here is a bit of an explanation. Considering her personally and her arch throughout the show, I couldn't have anyone else but Jade play Elphaba. That Cat should play G(a)linda was a pretty unanimous vote, and honestly I couldn't see anyone else doing the role. I would give anything if Liz and Ariana could play Elphaba and G(a)linda on Broadway. If Jade is playing Elphaba, I knew that Beck would have to play Fiyero otherwise Jade would end up pushing someone off the stage. Also, I can just imagine Liz and Avan singing As Long as Your Mine. Tori just seems like a perfect Nessarose. I know that I could have made her Elphaba, but I personally think that although Victorious Justice is talented (and the main character on the show) Liz and Ariana are more talented. Tori always got the leads during the actual shows run, so I had to give Jade and Cat a chance to shine. I know that it may seem a bit odd to make Andre the Wizard, but inside my mind I can just hear Leon Thomas singing Wonderful, and I think that would be gorgeous. Do you guys agree? Robbie had to be Boq, there was no choice. And unfortunately enough, that left Trina to play Madame Morrible. I hate that Trina always got the short end of the stick, but really, there was no other choice. Plus, her one woman show just proved that she has the comedic chops. **

* * *

**Next chapter: The cast reactions to the cast list. Some people will be happier than others. What do you all think? **


	5. Cast Reactions

**Hollywood Arts Presents: Wicked  
A Victorious Fanfiction  
Chapter Five: Reactions **

The day that the cast list was going to be posted, Beck was woken up to someone knocking loudly on the door of his trailer. He smiles, already knowing who it will be. He opens the door to be immediately greeted by Jade.

"Idina Menzel," He says instantly, pulling his girlfriend into his arms.

"Hello to you too,"

He kisses her, "Do you know who that is?"

She pulls away from him, and look at him like he's grown a second head. "Who doesn't know who that is? Other than John Travolta,"

Beck is thrilled he is finally getting the chance to tell Jade what he had wanted to for days. "Her voice cracked during her Wicked audition, and she ended up originating the role on Broadway and the West End."

"Who told you that my-"

"Sikowitz,"

For a moment Beck thinks that he probably shouldn't have said that, that Sikowitz was going to be the next person that Jade threw through a window. Instead, like almost every moment they have been together, Jade surprises him. "…her voice really cracked?"

He nods, "Look at it this way. If you don't get the part, which I know you will, then you can rub it in when you get cast as Elphaba on Broadway, which I also happen to know you will."

Jade smiles for the first time since her audition, Beck would do anything to make that happen.

* * *

Jade had hardly slept the night before. She had sat in her car for ten minutes before finally deciding that Beck had slept long enough. She was thankful that she did. Like always, Beck had immediately consoled her. Still, she had to get through actually seeing the cast list. Although Beck had made her feel better about her audition, she still was convinced that she wouldn't be cast as Elphaba. The entire ride to school she held Beck's hand. Finally he told her that she was cutting off his circulation and if she wanted him to be conscious to see the cast list with her, she should let go.

She didn't.

The ride to school, which usually felt like only a moment, lasted what felt like forever. It didn't help any that Beck refused to go over the speed limit despite Jade begging him to. Even so, they arrived at Hollywood Arts almost thirty minutes before anyone else. If she was going to be humiliated, she didn't want it to be publicly.

They get to Sikowitz's room, where Jade can see the cast list hanging on the door. She spins around, almost colliding with Beck who catches her around the waist.

"I can't look,"

Beck doesn't say anything for a minute, then, "I think that you should,"

At that, Jade spins around, skimming the list until she sees her name. When she sees the word _Elphaba _next to her name, she swears that her heart stops. This isn't Uptown, Downtown and this isn't Steamboat Suzie. This is Wicked. And she's playing the lead.

Jade had seen the Broadway production when she was ten. Her dad had to go to New York on a business trip, and had gotten Jade and her then-nanny tickets to the show. Wicked was the thing that made Jade realize she wanted to be an actress, but the character of Elphaba had done something else. Elphaba showed Jade that it was alright that she was different, that there was nothing wrong with her favorite toy being a hammer when all other girls her age played with dolls, and that it was okay that she wanted to be Elvira for Halloween when every other girl she knew planned on being a princess.

Now, she was going to be playing her.

Jade suddenly remembers that Beck is there, and finds his name on the cast list too. Only when she sees that he is going to be playing Fiyero does she turn around to see him. Instantly he lifts her off her feet, spinning her around.

"Jade?" He says, putting her down.

She actually giggles, which is something that she knows she has not done since she was a little girl, "What?"

"I'm in love with you. I hope you're okay with that."

Beck was incredibly excited. Not only was he going to playing an extremely challenging role, which was something he always enjoyed, but he would be playing his girlfriend's interest, something he had wanted to do since they became a couple. He couldn't imagine singing As Long As You're Mine with anyone else. It was exactly how he felt about Jade.

"I love you too,"

"I'm glad we agree, otherwise this whole show would be really awkward." She laughs again, and he leans over, kissing the top of her head. "And I knew that you could do it,"

"I knew that you could do it too…but Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Never spin me around like that again,"

* * *

Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat had all decided to see the cast list together. When she found out about their plan, Trina had invited herself along. When she sees the list, it only takes Trina a second to walk away from the group, shouting and pushing people out of her way. Tori looks to see that her sister has been cast as Madame Morrible. She can't help but laughs, "Well, that fits," she says.

* * *

It wasn't so much that Andre was disappointed, just confused, and not even about why he was cast as the Wizard, but how he would play the role. It would definitely be a challenge, which was exactly the sort of thing Andre wanted in a show like Wicked.

"I am Oz, the great and terrible."

"Ohhh, intimidating," Tori jokes,

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Andre asks, gesturing toward the cast list.

"I'm the Wicked Witch of the East, actually."

Tori was a bit disappointed, she couldn't deny that. She had wanted to play Elphaba, but still, had always loved the character of Nessarose too. She knew what it was like to feel like an outcast, easily remembering being the new girl in a school full of incredibly talent people. Plus, she had always been intrigued by the fact that the creators of Wicked could have made something out of a character who was only seen from the ankles down in the movie.  
So, she was happy. She was going to be in Wicked.

* * *

As she searches for her name on the cast list, without realizing it, Cat grabs Robbie's hand. When she sees her name typed neatly next to the word Galinda, Cat immediately screams and starts bouncing up and down. Robbie starting jumping along with her, reminding the redhead why she secretly kind of like him.

"Cat, I am really proud of you." Robbie says, and he suddenly remembers that in the show, Boq was in love with Galinda. He knew at least he could that justice.

"Thanks Robbie," Cat says, and honestly, she was proud of herself too. She had never work so hard at an audition, not even for her audition to get into Hollywood Arts.

Cat had been listening to the cast album since the day it was released, and had finally gotten the chance to see the production on Broadway four years ago. While she supposed that most people instantly related to Elphaba, she related more to Galinda. Cat knew that the only different because the two of them was that Galinda was a blonde and she had just dyed her hair velvet cupcake red. Galinda showed Cat that it was okay to be hyper and perky and overly obsessed with pink and sparkles, and that it was okay that she was thirteen and owned a ridiculous amount of stuffed animals.

Now, she was going to be playing her.

* * *

"_Jaaaade_," Cat Valentine's ever-perky voice rang throughout the hallways of Hollywood Arts as she ran to find her best friend. She finally found her, sitting with Beck at a table in the Asphalt Café.

"Jade," Cat runs to her off and now onstage best friend, "You're Elphaba!"

"You're Galinda,"

"I know," Cat throws her arms around Jade neck, "And Beck is Fiyero," She says, hugging Beck too, "We get to act together,"

"Cat…let go."

She doesn't, "I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun! We complete the love triangle,"

"Cat," Jade finally yells, causing Cat to instantly back away, Jade suddenly realizes exactly why they have been cast as Elphaba and Galinda. Just like she and Beck, Jade supposed that she and Cat balanced one another out. The two of them were as different as night (Jade) and day (Cat,) and maybe that is why Jade has a feeling that this show is going to be phenomenal "I'm excited too,"

* * *

**I didn't expect to get this chapter up so fast. But, I am on Spring Break right now, so updates will be more frequent now than they will when I go back to school. Also, later this week, I'll be posting another Victorious fanfiction. I would love if you all would check that out.**

**Okay guys, I need your help for the next chapter, so I've got a question for you. What are some of your absolute **_**favorite **_**scenes from Wicked? Please only give me one or two. Thank you all, by the way, for the reviews and favorites and follows. I really appreciate them all!**

**And I realize that there has been a lot of Bade fluff lately, but don't worry…I promise that there will be some of that angst that we all know and hate. **

**Next chapter: The first read-through. Jade realizes that she has a few problems with the script, and everyone realizes there is a problem with the cast. **


End file.
